In a Solitary Style
by Allrainia
Summary: A collection of Killjoy one-shots, set pre-Helium Wars. Pairings will be Party Poison x OC, Kobra Kid x OC, Fun Ghoul x OC, Jet Star x OC, unless requested otherwise. Feel free to leave suggestions!
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:

All stories are a work of fiction. Any likenesses to actual people or things in reality are entirely coincidental unless stated.

These stories are inspired by various "imagines" or prompts. Links to each will be placed within each chapter if applicable.

These stories will involve my own original characters paired with a band member. I WILL take requests. Please leave those details in the comments.

The title of this piece is lyrics from the My Chemical Romance song, "Cemetery Drive" on the album "Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge"

I DO own the story, plot, and original characters. Do not replicate without permission or steal, for the appropriate measures will be executed.

I will grant the ability to replicate/use characters, plots, etc. to those who ask permission AND credit back to me.

The images used for this story do not belong to me.

Each individual story will not be related to another, unless stated otherwise.

***WARNING*** This story will contain strong language. Warnings will be provided at the beginning of the chapter if there is any explicit sexual content.

© Shadow Shock/Allrainia/Hesychia7/Oceaneyes756


	2. Can't See the Stars

I rocked back and forth slowly, relishing in the movement of the porch swing, gazing out into my backyard. Even in the dead of night, the roar of car engines and sirens still echoed. The whole scene was glowing, from street lamps, light pollution, it was unsettling. Only passing planes and helicopters could be seen blinking overhead. Sighing, I gripped my mug of fresh coffee and raised it to my lips, basking in the warmth travelling through my being.

Time passed, minutes, hours, I didn't know. Moments fly by when you revel in your own thoughts. The swing jarred suddenly, startling me. My gaze shifted, revealing a shaggy-looking Gerard, clad in his famed skeleton footie pyjamas. He held a mug matching mine, his steaming in the chill of the night. Mine had long been emptied. It was all I could do to not giggle at him, his black hair pointing in all directions, hazel eyes concentrating on his coffee, legs tucked snugly under him. If I didn't know better, I'd think an abnormally large seven year-old was next to me. Wait, never mind.

"You couldn't sleep either?" I broke the silence, pulling my legs up to mirror his position.

"Actually, I was sleeping nicely. That is, until I started smelling coffee at two in the morning. Care to explain?" Gerard smirked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Only if you wipe that look off your stupid, pixie face," I smiled, horribly hiding the venom in my remark. Banter like that wasn't uncommon between the two of us.

He raised a hand in surrender, letting out a girlish laugh. "Fine...fine. But in all seriousness, why were you making coffee this early?" Gerard said, expression falling into one of concern. "You enjoy sleep more than anyone I know, Ryan."

"I don't know, Gee. Ever since I moved out here, I haven't been sleeping well," I admitted, running a hand through my short chestnut hair. It was the truth."I'm not sure if it's the constant glow of lights or the never-ending buzz of the city. It just doesn't feel right."

I rocked back and forth slowly, relishing in the movement of the porch swing, gazing out into my backyard. Even in the dead of night, the roar of car engines and sirens still echoed. The whole scene was glowing, from street lamps, light pollution, it was unsettling. Only passing planes and helicopters could be seen blinking overhead. Sighing, I gripped my mug of fresh coffee and raised it to my lips, basking in the warmth travelling through my being.

Time passed, minutes, hours, I didn't know. Moments fly by when you revel in your own thoughts. The swing jarred suddenly, startling me. My gaze shifted, revealing a shaggy-looking Gerard, clad in his famed skeleton footie pyjamas. He held a mug matching mine, his steaming in the chill of the night. Mine had long been emptied. It was all I could do to not giggle at him, his black hair pointing in all directions, hazel eyes concentrating on his coffee, legs tucked snugly under him. If I didn't know better, I'd think an abnormally large seven year-old was next to me. Wait, never mind.

"You couldn't sleep either?" I broke the silence, pulling my legs up to mirror his position.

"Actually, I was sleeping nicely. That is, until I started smelling coffee at two in the morning. Care to explain?" Gerard smirked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Only if you wipe that look off your stupid, pixie face," I smiled, horribly hiding the venom in my remark. Banter like that wasn't uncommon between the two of us.

He raised a hand in surrender, letting out a girlish laugh. "Fine...fine. But in all seriousness, why were you making coffee this early?" Gerard said, expression falling into one of concern. "You enjoy sleep more than anyone I know, Ryan."

"I don't know, Gee. Ever since I moved out here, I haven't been sleeping well," I admitted, running a hand through my short chestnut hair. It was the truth."I'm not sure if it's the constant glow of lights or the never-ending buzz of the city. It just doesn't feel right."

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and pull me into an embrace. It startled me at first, but I gave in, resting my head on his chest. Gerard just had this aura about him that calmed me down. Everything about him was comforting; the way he smelled like stale cigarettes, coffee, and sandalwood cologne; the way his his voice unwound every knot and nerve; the way he was able to read me like a book. I knew I could always rely on him. Gerard was my rock.

"Sounds like someone is homesick... What do you miss the most?" he asked, voice warm and caring. I could feel his eyes watching me, waiting for an answer.

I couldn't help but smile when I started to think back to Texas. "I miss seeing the stars. Living in the middle of nowhere was the perfect viewing spot. I used to sneak out of the house in the middle of the night and just lay on my trampoline and stare at the sky. Occasionally my brother would join me and we'd just point out constellations to each other and make our own. It was so much simpler back then..." I looked up to see Gee grinning at me, and I returned the action, snuggling deeper into him and the swing.

"I see why you miss it now. I never had anything like that back in Jersey," he yawned, causing me to do the same. "You know, I think I'm going to head back to bed. Thanks for letting me crash here."

"It's the least I could do. Thanks for helping me finish moving in. It would've been months before I got everything unpacked," I shrugged, standing up and stretching. "I guess, I'll see you in the morning, Gee. Sweet dreams."

I walked back into my house. Pieces of art, mostly my own, littered the walls. Game systems sat in front of my television along with my VHS and DVD players. My black furniture looked oh-so-sleek. It was a nice place, but it wasn't home yet.

* * *

Hours later, I was stumbling down the stairs trying to put shoes on at the same time. Gerard was sitting on my couch eating a bowl of cereal and watching television with my dog. "Coffee's on the counter," he mumbled not even bothering to look at me.

"Thanks," I said, making my way over to the kitchen. "I'm going out for a bit. Quinn's forcing me to have a girl's day out. I may or may not be wanted for murder when I get back."

Gerard's girlish giggle sounded from the living room. "Should I warn Frank that his girlfriend may go missing today?"

"Nah... She won't go missing. I'll get her stuffed and stick her head on the wall," I laughed, gripping my coffee and purse. "I'm thinking Chinese take-out for dinner tonight. I'll see you later, Gee. Please let Ozone out periodically and don't destroy my house," I called walking out the door.

"I can promise nothing with the latter request!"

"Gerard, you're such an ass!"

"That's why you love me!"

* * *

I was utterly exhausted by the time I finally convinced Quinn to go home. During the taxi ride back to my place, she wouldn't stop blabbering, that Scottish accent of her's filling up the cab. I was just ready to pop a few Tylenol and stuff my face with chow mein.

When the taxi dropped us off, I noticed Frank's car parked in my driveway next to Gerard's. "What the hell is he doing here?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Oh, I figured we would just join you and Gerard for dinner. By the way, has he asked you out yet?" Quinn giggled as I tried to find my keys. I swear, that purse is a bottomless pit.

"Nope, and I'm not expecting him to either. Whether you believe it or not, I'm perfectly happy just being friends and being single." She raised her eyebrow at me. I just shook my head and unlocked my door. Instantly, I saw a short flash of black and the bags of take-out were missing from my hands. "Damn it, Frank! Couldn't you wait for me to walk through the fucking door?"

"Nope. You have no food whatsoever in your house. I'm a growing man, I need nourishment!" I heard him call from the kitchen. He and Gerard were digging in, armed with chopsticks.

All I could was roll my eyes and join everyone.

* * *

Many laughs were shared that night. As much as those three get on my nerves, I don't know what I would do without them. Gerard and I were constantly elbowing each other, causing food to fall from out chopsticks. Quinn kept shooting knowing looks and smirks my way all night, causing me to return my best "fuck off" face. Our escapades were definitely confusing the boys.

Eventually, Quinn and Frank decided to head out. The two of us who remained weren't tired whatsoever, so a slasher-fest was necessary.

"I'm going to go change into pyjamas and I'll be right back," I told Gee who was tying a trash bag.

"Okay, I'll be here," he said, a laugh punctuating his sentence. He had been acting strangely...giddy, all night long. It was starting to frighten me.

I shook off that feeling, and made my way to my bedroom. Opening the door, my breath was instantly taken away. It was like I had been transported to a completely different world. While I was out today, my blank room had been transformed. My room was now decorated in soft shades of grey. Some paintings of mine were now hanging over my bed, my movie and record collection had been organized, and my drawing table had even been moved in. But the thing that really took my breath away was the ceiling. My white ceiling was now midnight blue, fairy lights hanging from it. They looked just like stars...

"You like it?" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I swivelled around to see Gerard smiling like an idiot. "You said you missed the stars, so I got you some. This is why Quinn took you out and Frank came over. I was the mastermind behind it all.."

I was at a lost for words. This man was too good to me... "Like it?" I was finally able to breathe out. "I love it, Gee! How can I possibly thank you enough?" His only response was a small smile and a shrug.

What happened next, I'm not entirely sure. All I know is that I wrapped my arms around his neck and crashed my lips against his. Gerard stiffened from shock, but he slowly relaxed, pulling me closer to him.

"That's a pretty good thank-you," I felt his breath on my ear when he whispered, sending a shiver through my body.

"Oh, I'm not done thanking you yet," I sighed, pinning him against the door frame and kissing him hungrily...


End file.
